Welcome to the final problem
by Alaskea
Summary: Il y a John, il y a Sherlock. Mais il y a Moriarty entre eux. Cette fanfic se situe juste après la saison deux, et fait abstraction des suivantes. JOHNLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde!

Après un (long) moment sans écrire, j'ai eu cette idée de johnlock...

Cette fic se situe juste après la saison 2, et j'ai fait abstraction des suivantes (on évite ainsi Mary, qui est quand même un gros barrage à l'union de ce duo ^^).

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas), je n'ai fait que les utiliser pour cette histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, j'en posterai un par semaine.

Bonne lecture!

-Alaskea-

* * *

Une tasse de café dont la tiédeur se répand dans sa main.

Les dernières bribes de son sommeil s'accrochant encore à son esprit embrumé.

Il essaie de se rappeler de son rêve. Sourcils froncés. N'y arrive pas. Pose sa tasse. Comme toujours, le café sera froid, et comme toujours, John le boira sans se plaindre, sans grimacer, sans sucre. Il déplie le journal de ce matin, que Mrs Hudson a déposé sur le pas de la porte. Il fait mine de reprendre sa tasse, mais suspend son geste. Il me fixe:

"Sherlock? Que se passe-t-il?"

J'aimerais lui dire tant de choses.

Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Je n'apprécie mon nom que lorsque c'est toi qui le prononce.

Si tu savais comme j'aime les deux petites fossettes au coin de ta bouche.

"Tu as du café sur la moustache. C'est répugnant."

Stupide.

Il s'essuie d'un revers de manche et reporte son attention sur son journal.

Il ne fera plus cas de moi avant d'avoir épluché cet amas d'encre sur du papier narrant des lambeaux de vies aussi insignifiantes que ceux à qui elles appartiennent.

Stupide.

Soudain, il reprend:

"Un homme lambda a été retrouvé découpé en morceaux sur les bords de la Tamise. Son identité reste...

\- Inintéressant, je coupe.

\- Bien... Voyons... Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années dit recevoir des lettres de son défunt mari. Voici son ré...

\- Inintéressant.

\- Sherlock! J'essaie de trouver un mystère pour t'occuper. Tu t'ennuies. Inutile de le nier. Et tu sais bien que cela te mets dans des états... exécrables."

Je pousse un soupir de lassitude. John a raison. Il me connait trop - hélas. Je m'ennuie, et mon brillant esprit s'occupe avec tout et n'importe quoi. Des hypothèses, des calculs, des schémas, des visages de succèdent dans ma boîte crânienne en surchauffe, avec un désagréable bourdonnement. Je m'en veux d'afficher cet air supérieur, ce masque, avec quiconque, même en présence de John. Je n'arrive pas à lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir ma véritable personnalité. Je lui mens. Constamment. Et lui, qui me suit partout, tel un chien fidèle. Alors que le réel chien, c'est moi.

Moi, qui le rabaisse.

Moi, qui me sers de lui.

Moi, qui suis trop lâche pour lui montrer mes émotions, mes sentiments.

Le bourdonnement omniprésent dans ma tête s'intensifie, jusqu'à devenir un véritable grondement.

Il me faut ma dose de nicotine. Pour, durant quelques minutes, ne se concentrer que sur la fumée descendant le long de ma trachée, emplissant mes poumons. Pour m'occuper l'esprit et pour faire cesser ce bruit de fond l'espace de quelques pauvres instants. Je respire excessivement lentement pour me calmer. John s'en rend compte:

"Sherlock? Tout va bien?"

Il sait parfaitement que non, ça ne va pas, et que c'est sa faute. C'est lui qui jette mes cigarettes à peine achetées. Pour "protéger ma santé".

Stupide.

Il sait parfaitement que j'en ai besoin, que j'en suis dépendant.

Stupide.

"D'accord. Bien. Mr Holmes ne parlera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas entre les lèvres l'une de ses chères cigarettes. Je vois."

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents:

"John Watson. J'essaie désespérément de garder mon calme. L'envie va passer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais si tu continues tes remarques sarcastiques de très mauvais goût, je craint que je ne vais devoir me calmer d'une autre manière..."

Lentement, mes muscles décrispent, un à un. Ma respiration devient moins saccadée.

Je réouvre mes yeux.

"... En t'apprenant par exemple à raser cette horrible moustache."

Je prends une profonde inspiration, et tente de retrouver mon état normal. Enfin, mon état qui se rapproche le plus de la normalité. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me répète encore et encore que je suis quelqu'un d'étrange. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils entendent par là mais passons. Disons simplement mon taux d'originalité est nettement supérieur à la moyenne.

J'ai retrouvé mon calme, et pour le montrer à John, je le regarde, l'oeil pétillant.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il comprend que mon besoin en nicotine est passé - du moins, pour le moment. Il fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué:

"Laisse ma moustache tranquille, je te prie.

\- Je ne laisserai ta moustache tranquille que lorsqu'elle sera rasée."

John lève les yeux au ciel et repend sa lecture.

La journée passe, les tasses de café s'enchaînent, faute d'avoir une meilleure occupation. Nous échangeons parfois quelques paroles creuses, afin de rappeler notre présence à l'autre -à nous-mêmes?- rompant ainsi le silence rassurant. C'est une journée banale, sans élément perturbateur, sans intérêt particulier.

Le soir tombe doucement, comme un rideau qui se baisse, annonçant la fin du spectacle ennuyeux qu'est notre journée, l'obscurité gagnant du terrain et créant mille nuances de couleurs dans le ciel.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

Un message.

De Mycroft.

Mon... frère.

C'est pour le moins inhabituel. Nous ne sommes -comment dire- pas en très bons termes lui et moi. Que me veut-il?

"Isole-toi au plus vite et appelle-moi. C'est urgent."

De plus en plus étrange... Mais il avait piqué ma curiosité. Je prétexte un mal de tête dû à la respiration trop appuyée de John -ce qui n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, ce type respire tellement fort que c'en est assommant- pour pouvoir m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Une fois ma porte verrouillée et un disque (de l'opéra me semble-t-il) mit pour étouffer ma conversation avec Mycroft au cas où traîneraient des oreilles indiscrètes, je compose son numéro.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Il décroche.

"Sherlock.

-Mycroft.

-Ne nous embarrassons pas avec des politesses que nous détestons détestons aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu m'ennuies déjà.

-Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite à mon bureau, reprit-il, comme s'il ne m'avais pas entendu."

J'éclate de rire. Il va sans dire que c'était l'un de ces rires forcés, dépourvus d'humour, ne servant qu'à faire comprendre à la personne d'en face que ce qu'il dit est tellement grotesque que c'en devient comique.

" ...

-Mycroft, mon cher, très cher frère. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais payer l'un de ces tacots puants et inconfortables, au conducteur affable et malhonnête pour qu'il me conduise à ton superbe bureau afin que tu me serves ton baratin sur tes services sois-disant secrets, dont je me fiche royalement, et tout ceci agrémenté de tes postillons et de ton sourire crispé que tu réserves aux..

-L'un de mes chauffeurs t'attends en bas.

-Mais ce n'est pas la question!

-Sherlock, c'est Moriarty."

Moriarty. Ce nom résonne en moi comme une cruelle promesse de terribles souffrance. Un frisson de terreur mêlé d'excitation parcourt ma colonne vertébrale. Moriarty.

En voyant que je n'allais pas répondre, Mycroft ajoute:

"Inutile de préciser que John n'est pas convié à la fête."

John. Oh mon Dieu, John. Il ne faut pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Pour sa sécurité. Il doit rester en dehors de tout ça. Pour sa survie.

Je murmure un faible "J'arrive" à Mycroft et raccroche. Les émotions et les doutes se bousculent dans ma tête et mes idées s'entrechoquent. Je reste assis, les bras ballant.

La majorité, je dirai même la totalité des gens connaissant mon existence me pensent fort, inébranlable, insensible. C'est faux. Le Sherlock Holmes que tout le monde connais -crois connaître- n'est qu'une légende. Le vrai est minable, pathétique. Personne ne me voit dans mes moments de doutes, d'appréhensions. Tout le monde me voit comme un cerveau résolvant des mystères à la pelle avec insolence et prétention. Certes, c'est ce que je fais, mais il n'y a pas une fois, pas une seconde dans ma vie où je ne me demande pas: "Et si je me trompais?"

Vous me croyez sans peur? C'est faux. J'ai peur pour moi, pour les -rares- personnes que j'aime, pour et à cause de tout. En ce moment même j'ai peur. Je doute. Mais bon Dieu, j'ai hâte, tellement hâte de me confronter de nouveau à mon rival, mon démon. Moriarty.

J'ai hâte, oui, de retrouver cet infâme personnage qui m'avait tant et tant tourmenté. C'est un adversaire redoutable, un adversaire à ma taille. Mon intelligence et mon génie seraient confrontés aux siens, et seraient mis à rude épreuve. J'aime les défis. Et celui que Mycroft m'apporte sur un plateau d'argent est ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux, aussi dangereux soit-il.

Car il ne m'avait pas appelé pour me rappeler les horreurs qu'avais commis Moriarty.

Il m'avait appelé pour me conter celles qu'il venait de commettre.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy

Pour les impatients (s'il y en a hehe) le chapitre 3 sera posté autour du 2 juin.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis/vos conseils!

~Alaskea~

* * *

Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, chaque détail me parait amplifié. Mes sensations sont décuplées. Cet épi dans les cheveux de John. Le craquement du plancher sous mon poids. La poussière qui danse dans ce dernier rayon de soleil couchant. J'enfile mon manteau et noue nonchalamment mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

Mains: moites. Rythme cardiaque: élevé. Paupières: closes. J'inspire. Je dois paraître normal devant lui. Dompter les tremblements de mon corps afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. John a beau être aveugle, un minuscule détail peut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Paradoxal, mais vrai.

"Sherlock? Où vas-tu?"

Sa voix me parvient, lointaine, pareille à un écho. Je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Il pousse un soupir, témoin de son agacement, mais ne prend même pas la peine d'insister. Il a l'habitude. Il s'adapte à mon humeur. J'ai l'habitude. Mais ça me fend le coeur de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre, de feindre cette indifférence.

Oh mon Dieu, John. Si tu savais. Si tu savais tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment même. Si tu savais toutes les petites attentions du quotidien et les mots doux que j'aimerais mais n'ose te donner. Si tu savais tous les fantasmes de toi, de moi, de nous, qui m'effleurent sans cesse l'esprit, me faisant parfois frissonner de plaisir. Si tu savais ton sourire, tes mimiques, tes gestes, tout l'effet qu'ils me font. Si tu savais comment mes doutes, mes mensonges, mes peurs me pèsent, jour après jour. Je n'aurais qu'à m'approcher, tu tournerais la tête dans ma direction, j'attraperai ton visage entre mes mains, et, ignorant ta surprise, tes questions et ta pudeur typique du parfait anglais, je déposerai un baiser sur tes lèvres. Un simple baiser. Rien de plus. Et tu saurais tout.

Mais je me contente de secouer la tête afin de chasser les dernières bribes de ce rêve qui ne pourrait devenir réalité et de passer la porte sans me retourner, sans prononcer ton nom, sans un regard.

Car je suis Sherlock Holmes.

Stupide et hautain.

Car il y a Moriarty et un mystère à portée de main qui ne demandent qu'à être saisis.

Une fois dans la rue, j'aperçois le taxi qu'à dû m'envoyer mon frère. Il est un peu plus loin, il m'attend. Je marche doucement, pour le laisser patienter davantage, parce que je ne peux me résigner à partir de cette façon, sans un mot, dans un silence emplit de mensonge. Je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sensation étrange, comme un cordon qui me retiens, voulant me ramener au 221b Baker Street.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me chuchote:

"Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu y pers?"

J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais elle se fait plus insistante:

"Pourquoi ne pas tenter, et voir ce qui se passe?"

Je me retourne, pris d'un soudain élan, et cours vers la porte, vers John. Le taxi attendra encore un petit instant. Je ne serai pas long. Je dois accomplir ce que je n'ose faire depuis tout ce temps. Faire tomber le masque, embrasser John, puis me sauver avant d'avoir vu sa réaction -surprise, stupeur, dégoût? Je gravis les marches le plus vite possible, entre en trombe dans l'appartement et...

"Sherlock? Oh, heu, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir revenir aussi vite."

John est en train d'enfiler sa veste râpée, son téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille. Il semble bien pressé de partir. Ses yeux son exorbités et son pouls démesurément élevé. On dirait que ma présence le gêne, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit. Mais que se passe-t-il?

"Je -ahem- j'ai une course à faire, à ce soir!"

Et il file sans demander son reste.

Dépité, je redescend les marches, sans même fermer la porte. Toute l'énergie qui s'était manifestée en moi à l'idée d'accomplir cet acte qui aurait décidé de l'avenir de ma relation avec John et ma passion sont retombées, me laissant seulement un creux, un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine. Un creux présent depuis trop longtemps, que je tente lâchement d'ignorer. Un creux ne pouvant être comblé que par la présence de John.

Je retourne vers le taxi. Le chauffeur ne dit pas un mot. Pendant le trajet, je regarde par la fenêtre les lumières qui défilent, dansant dans l'obscurité lumineuse propre aux grandes villes. Tout se succède trop vite, pas le temps d'observer, pas le temps de s'accrocher à un regard, un visage, un détail. C'est comme si on vous apportais un plat, ne vous laissant en prendre qu'une bouchée, vous laissant sur votre faim.

Des question sans réponses grésillent, vrombissent autour de moi, telles des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, interférant avec mes pensées.

Pourquoi John est-il parti aussi précipitamment? Sans fermer la porte? Que voulait dire cet air effrayé lorsqu'il m'a vu? Qu'est-il allé faire? Qui est-il allé voir?

Je ne devrais pas y penser. Me concentrer sur Moriarty, ce mystère à venir. Après tout, John fait ce qu'il veut. J'essaie de me convaincre, mais c'est chose vaine. John fait quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Il voit certainement quelqu'un -une femme- en secret. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer, d'élaborer des scénarios, de m'inventer des preuves comme quoi John aurait des aventures. Je ne sais si mes émotions influent ou non sur mes pronostics, je ne contrôle pas ces évènements et ce sentiment m'est particulièrement désagréable.

La voiture s'arrête, coupant net mes divagations. Ça y est. Je suis tout proche de cette nouvelle affaire. Mes doutes quant au départ précipité de John sont mis de côté, balayé par ma curiosité, mon appréhension, mon impatience. Je respire profondément, et, un discret sourire aux lèvres, j'entre dans le bâtiment abritant le bureau de Mycroft, prêt à me lancer dans un nouveau défi lancé par Moriarty.

"Sherlock."

Il est de dos. Je ne vois même pas le sommet de son crâne dégarni dépasser de son fauteuil matelassé. Son bureau parfaitement ordonnée est plongé dans l'ombre -étrange. Même si je brûle d'envie de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire, je choisis, comme toujours, de garder mon masque hautain et détaché.

"Fais au plus vite je te prie, je n'ai pas toute la journée."

La porte claque. Un bruit de déclic de serrure se fait entendre. Une goutte de sueur coule lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. Un rire froid, glacial, ne ressemblant pas le moins du monde à celui de Mycroft retentit. Je ne cille pas.

"Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous sur le champ! j'ordonne pathétiquement.

-Mais avec plaisir, fait une voix mielleuse que je ne connais que trop bien."

Le fauteuil pivote et le visage se dévoile, sortant de l'ombre, tel un masque qui tombe.

Je réprime un cri de surprise.

Mon sang se glace lorsque sa voix brise à nouveau le silence, sonnant telle une sentence de mort:

"Je vous avais manqué?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Allez, c'est cadeau, voici le chapitre trois ^^

Bonne lecture, et laissez donc votre avis, ça peut m'être utile pour l'écriture de la fin de ma fanfic!

-Alaskea-

* * *

Moriarty me fait face, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il est assis, et pourtant, il me domine de toute sa hauteur.

Son visage n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sur le toit, avant de sauter, avant que je n'entende son rire dément alors que je m'enfonçais dans la courte infinité du vide. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Qu'est-il advenu par la suite? Personne n'en a plus entendu parler. On a pensé à un suicide. Certains élaboraient des théories comme quoi il patienterai dans l'ombre, attendant son heure pour prendre sa revanche, pour détruire totalement son rival.

Moi.

Je n'ai jamais prêté une grande attention aux rumeurs. Mais... celle-ci s'est avérée vraie.

Même regard couleur d'ébène, fourbe, profond, pénétrant.

Mêmes cheveux brillants plaqués en arrière.

Même moue boudeuse.

Même sourire en coin, moqueur, provocateur.

Même voix, traînante, cette voix qui m'a poussé quelques années plus tôt, à commettre ce faux suicide.

À détruire John.

À le faire sombrer dans l'alcoolisme, sans personne pour l'aider.

À le faire souffrir de mon absence, durant deux ans, trois mois et six jours.

Et lorsque je suis revenu, découvrant un John dévasté par l'alcool, la perte et la solitude, lorsque je l'ai aidé à se remettre sur pied, lorsque j'ai supplié de tout mon être qu'il me pardonne, c'est cette voix qui m'a hanté, que j'ai détesté, qui a faillit me rendre fou.

Mais malgré tout, j'ai espéré, bon Dieu j'ai espérer l'entendre à nouveau me défier.

"Surpris?"

Frisson -de peur, de plaisir?

Je durcis ma mâchoire et malgré mon désarrois, lui fais face.

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et déclare d'une voix sadique:

"Tu vas l'être encore plus dans quelques instants..."

Moriarty sort de sa poche un téléphone. Il compose un numéro avec un rictus malsain. Le bruit que produit l'appareil lorsque ses doigts fins s'écrasent sur les touches colorées agresse mes oreilles et taquine mon cerveau. La sonnerie retentit. Une fois. Deux fois. Déclic. Il me tend le téléphone, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait que quelque chose va se produire dans quelques instants. Quelque chose d'extrêmement divertissant, amusant, même, ce qui, venant de Moriarty, ne peut être que mauvais.

La voix de John émane de l'objet, chevrotante, et remplit la pièce d'un lourd nuage promettant une pluie de désastres.

"Sherlock, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi."

Ma vue se brouille. John. Oh mon Dieu, John, il s'en est prit à John. Ma respiration est haletante. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui faire? Il est capable de tout, et du pire en particulier. Je peine à articuler:

"John, que se passe-t-il?

-Sherlock, je suis tellement désolé..."

Je le coupe:

"Explique-moi, que se passe-t-il?"

Moriarty jouit de me voir perdre mes moyens. Il a trouvé mon point faible, celui pour qui je donnerais tout pour un bout de rien. Il s'en régale, se nourrit de mon désarroi jusqu'à la dernière miette.

"Tu venais de partir, et mon portable a sonné. C'était Moriarty."

Il étouffe un sanglot de rage, d'impuissance, de peur.

"Il avait truffé l'appartement d'explosifs. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de partir. Et quand je t'ai croisé, je voulais te prévenir, mais il m'a menacé de tout faire sauter, toi, moi, nous, tout. Si je n'étais pas parti, si j'avais résisté, tu n'aurais rien eu. Pardon, Sherlock."

Une fois de plus, et ce malgré mon tressaillement à l'égard de son usage du mot "nous", j'endosse mon masque de personnage froid, intouchable, inébranlable.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se lamenter. Rien n'est de ta faute, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, dis moi où tu es. "

J'ignore le rire de Moriarty, qui à l'air de trouver tout cela très comique. Respire. Respire Sherlock. Reprends toi.

"Je... je ne sais pas. Une fois sorti de l'appartement, on m'a fait monter de force dans une voiture et on m'a bandé les yeux. Il devait y avoir trois hommes. Je me suis débattu mais l'un d'eux m'a dit..."

Hésitation.

"Ils m'ont dit que si je ne me tenais pas tranquille, ils te tueraient.

-Je peux t'assurer que rien ne va m'arriver.

-Ils ont aussi remplit le bureau de ton frère d'explosif, ils me l'ont dit, et Moriarty n'hésitera pas une seconde à vous faire sauter tous les deux si je n'obéis pas."

C'est donc ça. Il me menace avec John, et vice-versa. Chacun est pris en otage de sa propre stupidité. Tellement simple. Je ris jaune. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Du typique Moriarty.

"Ensuite, ils m'ont jeté dans une cage d'escaliers, et m'ont dit de monter les marches, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un autre coup de fil. Je viens d'atteindre la fin des escaliers, je suis devant une porte. C'est très haut, j'ai dû marcher un moment."

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Où peut-il bien être...

Non.

Le doute s'immisce en moi, telle une bête rampante, gluante, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à chacun de mes neurones.

Et si...

Impossible.

Et pourtant...

"Temps écoulé! s'écrie Moriarty, jovial -à quoi d'autre peut-on s'attendre de sa part? Maintenant que notre cher John est arrivé à destination, nous allons pouvoir profiter du spectacle qui nous attends à l'aide des quelques caméras que j'ai installé il y a quelques temps. Tu ne vas pas être déçu, Sherlock, je peux te le dire! John, attention, c'est à toi, action!"

Il s'approche de son ordinateur et pianote sur clavier.

"Nous y voilà! s'exclame-t-il en se redressant."

Les caméras s'allument en même temps que John émerge de la porte métallique et grinçante qui vient juste de s'ouvrir.

Je regarde l'écran.

Je regarde John, qui vient de comprendre.

Je regarde le toit duquel j'ai sauté il y a quelques années de cela.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy

Voici le chapitre 4, avec un peu -beaucoup- de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça peut m'être utile pour l'écriture du chapitre 5 ;)

Bonne lecture!

-Alaskea-

* * *

John reste droit, fort. Les pieds ancrés dans le sol, les yeux clos, il se doute de ce qui l'attend. J'ai peur. Terriblement peur. Des griffes déchirent, labourent mon abdomen.

Car je sais.

Il sait.

Nous savons que, pour me sauver, il devra sauter.

Et nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il n'hésitera pas un seul instant.

Nous le savons.

Nous savons que Moriarty se délecte de cette scène.

Nous savons quel ordre il va donner lorsque John sera en équilibre -ou plutôt en déséquilibre- au bord du vide, et moi déjà en chute libre.

Il sait qu'alors résonnera cette voix froide, cauchemardesque.

Il sait pourquoi il exécutera cette injonction dévastatrice.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je l'aime.

Je veux lui dire.

Je dois lui dire.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Il s'avance,

un pas,

deux pas,

puis une dizaine.

"C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer... Oh, vous deux, si vous saviez comme il est plaisant, que dis-je, jouissif de vous nuire!"

Il s'approche, se colle à moi. Je me fige. Il est brûlant malgré les couches de vêtements qui nous séparent. Je sens le bruissement de sa respiration contre mes cheveux. Je vois son oeil fou luire dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il susurre à mon oreille:

"Patience, dans peu de temps tu seras totalement à ma merci, tu seras mon jouet, que tu le veuilles ou non..."

Il s'approche encore un peu plus et me lèche le cou, d'une langue râpeuse, obscène. En voyant mon visage empreint d'une terreur incommensurable, il grogne d'un air satisfait et tourne les talons. La bile remonte le long de mon oesophage. La fascination sans limite que j'avais pour lui et son intelligence n'est plus que dégout. Cet être est impossible à cerner. Il est un alliage, non pas de cuivre et d'étain, mais de génie et d'horreur, il est le bronze de la folie. Il est train de détruire ma vie, sans scrupule. Il veut jouir de ma souffrance, il veut me voir me consumer petit à petit tandis que son feu se répand dans tout mon être et mon esprit. Il désire mon impuissance, mon angoisse et ma tristesse. Il veut tout me prendre, tout, il est en train de m'ôter chaque bribe, chaque morceau d'humanité. Ma haine monte, mais n'éclate pas. Le désespoir emplit mon corps, du bout de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

John va mourir.

Par ma faute.

Et je ne peux rien faire.

Soudain, je prends conscience du dilemme qui s'impose à moi.

Lui dire.

Me taire.

Mon secret peut être enterré avec John.

Ou bien éclater au grand jour, et causer autant de dégâts que de soulagement.

Je suis plein de craintes, de doutes et de douleur.

Chaque regard lugubre et empli de luxure que Moriarty glisse sur moi me taillade la peau.

Chaque mouvement, expression ou souvenir de John fait saigner mes plaies.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoule fait verser un peu plus de mon sang, de mes larmes refoulées, tout ce que personne ne peut voir.

Tout ce que personne ne doit voir.

Caché derrière mon masque, ma façade, je me recroqueville, jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit garçon, qui n'a pas connu l'amour ni la déception, qui ne connait que sa toute-puissance de nouveau venu dans cette masse grouillante et vicieuse qu'est la vie.

Ce petit garçon incroyablement intelligent qui tenait tout le monde en respect, du haut de ses cent dix petits centimètres.

Ce temps ou je ne connaissais ni la passion ni la souffrance, ou je ne goutais qu'à l'euphorie du moment.

Seulement le concept du mal et du bien, le noir et le blanc, pas ces gris si nuancés.

Dorénavant, je suis face au palpable, non plus à l'effrayant mais au terrifiant. Le mal est devant moi, il agis sur ma personne, mes actes.

Je refais surface, m'enfuis loin, loin de mes souvenirs sans saveur, et me confronte au présent au goût amer.

John sautera. J'en suis certain. Mais je dois lui dire, lui faire comprendre, avant que cet ordre ne franchisse les lèvres de Moriarty.

"Moriarty, le téléphone. Je ne demande que cinq minutes."

Mon démon incline la tête, et me fixe, l'air de peser le pour et le contre de ma requête.

Il raccroche.

"Sherlock, Sherlock... Je crois que tu n'as toujours pas conscience tout ne fais que commencer. Tu ne vas pas seulement le tuer, tu vas l'anéantir. Lui mentir. Le laisser se consumer avant la chute finale."

Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je sens le pire arriver. Pire que la mort de John? Difficile d'imaginer, mais avec Moriarty... rien n'est impossible.

Que va-t-il faire?

Qu'attend-t-il de moi?

Il tient encore le téléphone dans sa main, bien serré, j'ai peu de chances de le lui subtiliser.

"C'est très simple Sherlock. Vraiment très simple. Je serai tenté de dire enfantin, mais le mot est quelque peu déplacé..."

Il s'approche de moi, empoigne ma tignasse de cheveux et se plaque contre moi, m'étouffe presque.

"Tu vas m'embrasser Sherlock. Un simple baiser et tu obtiendra ces cinq minutes de communication avec lui. Dans peu de temps, tu m'appartiendras. Pourquoi ne pas t'échauffer un peu?

-Tu es minable, je siffle, les dents serrées, tu es pathétique. Tu n'est capable d'arriver à tes fins qu'avec un moyen de pression. Tellement frustré que tu es obligé de détériorer la vie des autres avec tes petites manigances.

-Oh Sherlock, tu me peines beaucoup. Mais tu n'as pas le choix! Donc ton avis ne compte pas vraiment."

Avant que j'aie pu protester, Moriarty se colle un peu plus à moi, brutalement.

Ses lèvres écrasent les miennes.

Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux.

Sa langue cherche la mienne.

Son baiser est empli de violence, mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de me laisser emporter par cette vague de passion et de terreur, de désir et de dégoût qu'il m'impose.

Mes paupières sont closes, mais mes autres sens en alerte.

Odeur d'après rasage et de folie.

Toucher de velours et poigne de fer.

Goût de menthe et de luxure.

Déclic appareil photo.

J'ouvre les yeux, mais Moriarty est déjà hors de ma portée, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je suis sur mes gardes. Mes neurones se connectent à toute vitesse. Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

"Tu es encore plus délicieux que tu n'en a l'air, Sherlock, me lance-t-il l'oeil plein de malice et les doigts pianotant sur son portable.

-Que viens-tu de faire?"

Il ignore ma question et me tend le téléphone avec un sourire mauvais:

"Chose promise, chose due. Tu as cinq minutes."

Sur les écrans, je vois John porter l'appareil à son oreille, la main tremblante.

"Sherlock?"

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Le déclic d'appareil photo n'a maintenant plus d'importance, il est passé en second plan. Je me focalise sur John, ma seule raison de vivre qui va devenir ma raison de mourir. Le raisonner ne servira à rien, il sautera. Je ne dois pas perdre de temps. Je dois lui dire. Maintenant. Et peut-être -j'ai peu d'espoir- changera-t-il d'avis?

"John, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai quelque chose de terriblement important à te dire. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer dans de telles conditions. Depuis le début, je te mens, j'endosse ce rôle qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne trouve jamais le courage de te l'avouer, de peur de voir le dégoût se dessiner sur ton visage, je...

-Je sais, me coupe-t-il d'une voix amère"

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela. Comment sait-il? Et que sait-il exactement? Sa voix est chevrotante, mais les mots qu'il prononce me font l'effet d'une balle en plein coeur.

"Morirarty vient de m'envoyer une photo. Tu as l'air étonnamment content de ce baiser, pour quelqu'un qui est en train d'assister à la mort de son ami."


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy!

En ce début d'été, voici le chapitre 5 -enfin- et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin...

Le chapitre 6 arrive très prochainement, promis!

Bonne lecture à tous, amateurs de johnlock!

-Alaskea-

* * *

J'encaisse.

Bien.

Moriarty aurait donc envoyé à John une photo de notre baiser.

Je réprime un haut le coeur.

Cet homme est répugnant. Il pourrait utiliser son génie pour faire de grandes choses (diaboliquement grandes). Mais non. Il s'en sert pour détruite la vie d'un sociopathe de haut niveau énamouré de l'homme le plus droit, bon et loyal au monde (en mettant fin à la vie de ce dernier; par la faute du sociopathe cité précédemment). Il pourrait faire chanter les plus grands de ce monde, pirater, voler des données les plus secrètes aux pays les plus influents. Mais non. Il s'intéresse plus aux cas sociaux dans mon genre. Épatant. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. John me fait confiance. Et ça n'est pas un quiproquo et une photo d'un acte aussi malsain que non volontaire qui changeront cela.

"John. Je pense que tu es assez bien placé et lucide pour savoir que Moriarty est fou. Il m'a demandé - en vérité, il m'a plutôt sauté dessus mais passons - ce baiser pour obtenir cinq précieuses minutes de conversation avec toi. Alors je t'en supplie, ne gâchons pas ces derniers instants avec les caprices insensés de cet être qui a beaucoup trop de pression sur nous en ce moment. Après tant d'années, John, je ne t'ai menti que sur une seule chose. Probablement la plus importante de toutes. Certainement plus importante que cette médiocre photo. Chose que je ne peux t'avouer que si tu me crois, me pardonne, et m'écoute complètement."

Silence.

Sanglot.

"Sherlock, tout ce que tu dis, je le crois, tout ce que tu fais, je l'admire, et tout ce que je sais, tu me l'as appris. Comment veux-tu que je t'enlève ma confiance? Bien sûr que tu es pardonné."

J'inspire.

Il souffle bruyamment.

Nous sommes tellement différents, et pourtant étroitement liés.

Du moins je le crois.

Je veux le croire.

Bientôt je ne croirai plus.

Je saurai.

"Bien, je-je t'écoute."

Je ne peux plus faire semblant.

J'ai l'impression d'être en chute libre lorsque je m'apprête à parler.

Ironie du sort.

Je réfléchis à la manière dont je pourrais le formuler. Mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime pour trouver une solution. Comment, mais comment lui dire?

"Je t'aime."

Silence.

"Oh, murmure simplement John."

C'était plutôt brutal, il faut l'avouer.

Les émotions me percutent de plein fouet, mon être est comme compressé dans un état de soulagement, d'amour, de peur, de surprise.

Et pour la première fois mes larmes coulent.

"Mon Dieu Sherlock, si tu savais comme j'ai espéré ces mots. Et dire que je n'ai jamais osé les prononcer."

Nous pleurons ensembles.

Séparés mais unis.

Moriarty ne pourra jamais défaire ce lien si unique, cet amour palpable.

Amour. C'est étrange d'utiliser ce mot si fort -et pourtant euphémique- pour John et moi.

Le mur de surprise que j'ai percuté est à présent une enveloppe charnelle, qui, malgré mon immense douleur, me berce.

Et lorsque Moriarty, revient à grands pas vers moi, toute trace de jouissance ou d'amusement disparue, je prends conscience de ma stupidité. Je panique. Tant de temps sans rien se dire, se frôler sans oser se toucher vraiment, échanger des banalités pour meubler ce vide, des moments forts partagés sans pouvoir s'étreindre, ne faire qu'un. C'est maintenant, alors que la fin est imminente, que je me rends compte de tout cela. Et je suis pris d'une tristesse sans nom.

Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je ne peux pas le perdre.

Les souvenirs de lui, du premier jour jusqu'à cette nuit tourbillonnent en moi, et je suis pris de vertige.

Tout s'accélère, et je ne peux plus rien faire.

Moriarty qui m'arrache le téléphone, moi qui m'effondrer par terre, John et son regard affolé dans l'oeil insensible de la caméra.

"Tu dois sauter, John. Tu vas mourir de façon pathétique. A ton image."

Moriarty éclate de rire; quel piètre personnage. Il nous manipule mais il est le pantin de sa propre démence. Son aura de folie nous consume, et il se renforce de notre souffrance.

John ferme les yeux, se mord le poing pour ne pas crier. Les larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues, et font écho aux miennes, salées, brûlantes, douloureuses.

Il relève la tête, calme, fort, magnifique.

"Tu me fais vraiment beaucoup de peine, Moriarty. Sherlock n'est pas à toi et il ne le sera jamais. Tu as beau te démener, me tuer, ça ne changera rien. Tu es un pauvre homme inutile et frustré."

Moriarty rit encore, et encore. Une flamme de désir s'allume dans ses yeux perçants, pleins de folie.

"Je n'ai besoin du consentement de personne. Ni du tien, ni de celui de Sherlock."

Le visage de John s'assombrit, mais en bon soldat, il ne laisse pas exploser sa colère, car bientôt, elle ne sera plus.

"Finissons-en, dit-il soudainement."

Il se plante devant la caméra. Comme s'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il inspire, et je vois le courage qu'il porte en lui, et qui transparait dans chacun de ses actes.

"Sherlock, n'oublies jamais que je t'aime."

Il raccroche, et, dans un geste d'impuissance, jette le portable, qui se brise en dizaines de petits morceaux métalliques. Son timbre est grave, sa posture est brave. Il a renoncé à sa vie pour me sauver.

Je reste planté là, à le regarder mourir.

Je ne sens même plus la douleur, le déchirement et la tristesse; je suis comme anesthésié.

Mais ce n'est qu'un sursis, je le sais.

John est maintenant face au vide, et il regarde au loin les lumières de la ville qui s'éteigne et s'allument, dansant dans l'ombre, nombreuses, infatigables.

Je ne lui ai pratiquement rien dit.

Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait.

Je suis une lâche.

Un pauvre "je t'aime" lancé, alors que c'est tellement plus que ça.

Tellement plus fort et plus beau.

Tout cela, détruit, avant même sa construction.

Il écarte les bras, et pousse un grand cri de rage.

Le vent fouette son visage.

Et il tombe.

Il tombe.

Il.

Tombe.

Je hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

La suite n'est qu'un puit sans fond de souffrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

C'est avec pas mal d'émotion (allez-y, sortez vos mouchoirs..) que je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic.

De voir vos commentaires m'a donné envie d'écrire, de continuer ce johnlock (qui est au passage mon OTP haha).

Je ne promets pas un délai rapide, mais une autre fic se prépare -amateurs de drarry, vous ne serez pas déçus!!

Bonne lecture et bon été!

Keur sur vous, et à (très?) bientôt.

~Alaskea~

_

Les pensées se répercutent dans mon crâne, assonantes, assommantes. À l'heure où mes neurones se connectent, faisant émerger les quelques lambeaux de vie qui me restent, des vagues de souffrance s'écrasent contre ma pauvre carcasse vide. Ma tête tourne, mes membres tremblent -je ne suis plus qu'une loque. L'horizon est gris, pas un brin d'avenir coloré en vue. La nausée me prend, et je vomis, je vomis mon dégout en la vie, en moi et en mes erreurs, en Moriarty et ma douleur, toujours plus grande.

La ville s'allume et s'éteint, les jours passent et les visages font de même, ils défilent, s'effacent, se répètent. Les rires résonnent contre les pavés brisés comme mon coeur, que dis-je, cette coque vide, ce myocarde cabossé.

Le vide qu'a laissé John en sautant est palpable. Le reste n'est plus qu'un décor en carton, une enseigne lumineuse ne pouvant me distraire plus de quelques instants de la réalité.

Plus jamais.

Les souvenirs sont dorénavant des bris de verre épars se plantant dans ma peau par milliers.

Plus jamais.

John a été à lui seul mon ombre et ma lumière, mon harmonie et mon dysfonctionnement, mes premières fois et mon éternité, mon sauveur et mon meurtrier. Car, en me laissant vivre, il n'a réussit qu'à me faire mourir. Il voulait me sauver -il m'a détruit.

Moriarty n'en a pas perdu une miette. Il s'est emparé de moi, m'a embrassé de toute sa folie, m'a débarrassé de mon innocence. Il m'a donné tout ce que je n'ai pas et n'aurais jamais de John. La chaleur soudaine de la pièce m'a fait suffoquer. Cet instant de ma vie est flou, je ne vois que des formes, une silhouette plongée dans l'ombre, se mouvant telle un spectre. Mon démon. Alors que John est mort, Moriarty est plus vivant que jamais. C'est un jeu malsain où ces deux êtres se mêlent et s'entremêlent, faisant ressortir leur différences. L'un remplace l'autre? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. La démence sert de substitut à mon amour.

Aucune drogue n'a d'effet sur moi, rien ne me fait voyager, tout me fait fuir. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin offert au courants agités, et pourtant trop calmes de mon existence.

Plus jamais il ne m'offrira son sourire.

Plus jamais il ne me regardera, avec ce regard pétillant, si spécial.

Plus jamais nous ne partagerons la même pièce, le même espace, le même temps.

Plus jamais lui, plus jamais moi, plus jamais nous.

Je tente de mettre des mots sur ma souffrance -immense- ma vie -insignifiante- mon amour -absent- de les coucher sur le papier. Mais les mots sont trompeurs. Ils jouent à cache-cache avec vous, ils ne vous laissent comprendre que ce qu'ils veulent bien vous dévoiler. Ils enjolivent, brodent la réalité, la dotent de mille parures; ou bien ils l'assombrissent, la rendent plus intéressante, plus lisible. Écrire, c'est se mettre à nu, se révéler. Mais on ne peut jamais se dénuder entièrement, tel un automatisme de la pudeur. Comment décrire une personne dans les moindre détails? Impossible. L'écriture, les mots, alternent entre euphémismes et hyperboles, passant d'un extrême à l'autre. Ecrire, c'est mentir. Et je ne peux pas mentir à propos de John.

J'ai essayé de le jouer, de le composer, de le faire renaître de mes partitions griffonnées et du son des cordes frottées. Mais aucune musique n'est assez belle, puissante, précise et emplie d'émotions pour le définir, lui, mon amour; et mon envie de mort.

Plus jamais ma vie n'aura de sens.

Plus jamais je ne pourrait m'intéresser à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un.

Plus rien ne peut capter mon attention -le crime, la drogue, l'art... Plus rien.

À quoi bon essayer de le faire revivre, de perpétuer son souvenir par tous les modes d'expression possibles? À quoi bon vivre? C'est futile.

Il est mort.

Définitivement mort.

Ses dernières paroles.

Je ne dois pas oublier.

Je n'oublierai pas.

L'histoire s'est répétée.

Mêmes personnages.

Même lieu.

Mais les enjeux et l'issue ont été très différents cette fois-ci.

Cette fois, tout est réel. Pas d'artifices. Pas de comédie, pas de retrouvailles.

Juste la mort.

John. Il m'a tout donné -son attention, son amour, et puis sa vie.

C'est maintenant à mon tour de boucler la boucle.

Mon dernier rôle.

Je saute dans le vide qu'il m'a légué, plongeant dans l'éternité mystérieuse, cette inconnue dans l'équation constituant mon problème final.

~Fin~


End file.
